Relación:Finn y Rachel
La relación entre Finn y Rachel es una relación de noviazgo y coonstante contacto sexual .. También son conocidos como travestisgemelos(Proveniente de que se sabe que ambos son transgenero pertenecientes a la comunidad LGTB. Este nombre se hizo oficial durante el episodio Furt, donde Finn dice que a su noviazgo con Rachel lo llamaban de esa forma dentro del club Glee............ Historia por Episodio Primera Temporada Pilot Finn entra al club Glee para revelar que es homosexual y esta atraido por el profesor willa shuxter. Se revela que Finn es novio de Quinn para esconder lo gay que. Descubren que Finn una vez tiro a Rachel por que se entero que era travesti y eso le parecio super excitante. thumb Showmance Finn dice que le gustó lo que Rachel dijo en el Club de Celibato pues ya que habian tenido sexo gay se unieron aun club lgtb. Luego Finn le pide a ella que le de clases de canto para cantar como travesti , por lo que en el escenario lo ayuda, toman un cosmos virgen y se besan pero él se excita y se le para la pelenga dado a su problema de eyaculación precoz de saber que ella tiene la pelenga mas grande que el. Acafellas Finn se siente orgulloso de Rachel al saber que se esta prostyituyendo por comida. Preggers Finn se supone que va a tener un bebe junto a Quinn, dejando claro que entre el y Rachel no puede haber algo, hasta que se entera de que quinn va a dar a luz a belcebu The Rhodes Not Taken Finn invita a Rachel a los bolos oporque le quiere dar bola, y ellos se besan nuevamente y el le da bola a lo que marca ushh que riko *-*. Esto es sólo para que Finn lleve de vuelta a Rachel al la cama, ya que ella lo había abandonado para poder ser parte del musical de la escuela y lo habia dejado excitado. Rachel deja el club, y Finn la besa para tratar de convencerla de volver al club. Rachel se entera de que Quinn left|thumb esta embarazada de Finn y le da una cachetada. Finn asegura que el beso de los bolos fue real y que su hijo belcebu chucky estaria orgulloso de el cuando supiera que es un puto. Vitamin D Finn admite en la enfermeria, que le gustaban dos chicas: Quinn y Rachel, quinn por puta vendida y rachel por travesti Throwdown thumb Finn le dice a Quinn que le gustaría que ella se vendiera como Rachel, ya que ella se ganaba mucha plata para el Finn dueñoi del burdel. Mash-Up Cuando Quinn limpia la cara del granizado a Finn, Rachel mira a Finn, y le hace pistola y le dice hoy te echo dedito papi rico....cuando Puck canta "mi dulce puta mas de lo que imagine" para impresionar a Rachel, Finn se ve algo celoso pues el se la queria cantar. Cuando Rachel se besa con Puck imagina que se besa con un lagarto bebe porque es pedofila y se da de cuenta!! Wheels Finn ayuda a Rachel a conseguir otro burdel de mejor calidad y donde paguen mas y Rachel dice que a la gente no le gusta ella generalmente poirque pues qien quiere un travesti???, a lo que Finn responde que a el si le agrada. Rachel tambien ayuda a Finn a conseguir un trabajo para apoyar a Quinn y al bebe belcebu. Ballad Finn mira el trasero de Rachel cuando canta "Endless Love" con Will Schuester. Rachel tiene un enamoramiento con Will, olvidando a Finn, luego rachel ve a finn en esas y le dice "YA CHUCKY VETE" y Finn le dice "jaja no me ire" y rachel le dice " ya chucky no me toques la pelenga" Hairography Finn se encuentra bastante sorprendido con el nuevo look de Rachel, cuando la ve por primera vez. Rachel le dice a Kurt que tiene sentimientos hacia Finn. Más tarde en el episodio Finn le dice a Rachel que le gusta la manera en como se vestia antes en vez de su nuevo look y Finn se va avegornzado de su cita con Rachel pues antes se vestia mas travesti de lo que aparenta . Al final del episodio Finn le dice a Quinn que la quiere solo por la plata y para dar a luz a belcebu mientras Rachel y Kurt observan eso y ven como Finn y Quinn se van felices por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando a la gemellas ikki para tener cuarteto. y con maria del pilar, y cinthia. Mattress thumb|Finn y Rachel cantando Smile: Rachel le pide a Finn que sean capitanes y deuños del puteadero donde explotan a quinn, el acepta y tienen un momento cantando la cancion Smile. Finn falta a la secion de fotos y Rachel se enoja y luego le da por el culo asi re rico *-* Sectionals left|thumb|126px Finn regresa al club tras enterarse de la verdad del bebé de Quinn que en realidad el bebe es de rachel!!! y que no sera belcebu sino lucifernanda alias lucifer y se enoja y le pega una cachetada Hell-O Finn y Rachel son pareja en este episodio, segun Rachel, pero el termina con ella ya que el quiere estar con will. thumb|right|232px|Cuando Rachel estaba con Jesse y Finn la queria recuperarMientras que Finn y Rachel intentan ir a algo mas serio, Finn sale en una cita con Brittany y Santana donde hacen trio. y Finn termina con Rachel, Rachel canta Gives You Hell. Rachel conoce a Jesseka, y se enamora de el. Mas tarde Finn le pregunta si pueden volver a ser novios, pero ella no lo mira ala cara y le dice que no deberian estar mas tiempo juntos para evitar el drama en el club, cuando en realidad ella esta saliendo con Jesseka seno. Pero Finn le dice que no es el tipo que conoces en una tienda de musica al que puedes mandar a volar, y que no se rinde tan facil, dejando claro que no se rendira con Rachel. The Power Of Madonna thumb|leftEllos cantan "quiero a mi travesti sha!" haciendo obvio que ambos tienen sentimienos el uno al otro. Finn se acuesta con Santana, pero el dice que no siente nada despues de tener relaciones con ella,pues el sabe que es gay mostrando que de verdad ama a Rachel ya que tmb es de la comunidad LGTB. Bad Reputation Rachel hace un video musical de "mira como me exhibo en la casa playboy", con Finn/JessekA/Puck, remarcando que los tres se morian por ella, enojando a los tres; Finn dice que eso es basura y todos se apenan de lo pequeño que tienen la pelenga Laryngitis Finn ayuda a Rachel a darse cuenta que no ha perdido su voz. Finn acompaña a Rachel al doctor, donde le pregunta que cuando se dara cuenta que el es mejor que Jesseka luego el le canta "como mi puta no hay ninguna" y ella lo ama Funk Despues de que Rachel y Jesseka terminaran, Jesse y Vocal Adrenaline le lanzan huevos a Rachel, y Finn se tira a rachel en el estacionamiento Journey to Regionals thumb|Finchel en el disco Journey To Regionalscantan como zungos en este capitulo y se la cagan y le la reman con estilo, buscan a stifler y a las ikki twins que son demasiado sexys y hacen orgia con todos los del club dejando a todas las viejas embarazadas!! :OO CHUCKY!!! Segunda Temporada Audition Por culpa de Rachel Sunshine se va a Vocal Adrenaline y todos se enojan(porque era una muy buena cantante, que habian perdido), Finn habla con Rachel y ella piensa que el le va a terminar pero el le dice que nunca va a terminar con ella y se besan. Britney/Brittany Grilled Cheesus mari DEL PILr agregame a face Duets THOMAS MCGIUNTY 'Rocky Horror Glee Show' RORNRONRADO AMA ESTA OAGINA ME IDENTIFICO CON GLEE IM LOSER LIKE GLEEK [[Never Been Kissed|'Never Been Kissed']] Hay una escena de Finn y Rachel lo que en el comienzo de este episodio es un flashback de Finn. En Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, Finn le canta a Rachel. 'Furt' [[A Very Glee Christmas|'A Very Glee Christmas']] AGUSTINA 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' ZUNGARTIAS [[Silly Love Songs|'Silly Love Songs']] thumb|259px ZUNGARBELA SE IDENTIFICA CON ELLOS ---> EN LO TRAVESTISD [[Comeback|'Comeback']] Finn sigue persiguiendo a Quinn. Sin embargo, apoya la idea de Rachel para escribir una canción original, y le sugiere que escriba una canción increíble y probar al resto del club que estaban equivocados. También dice que cree en ella, mostrando que él no se puede sobre ella y la cuida mucho. También dice que "le gustaba la Rachel que vio ahí hoy". Rachel sonríe lo que deja ver que no está más en busca de Finn. 'Blame It On The Alcohol' Finn ayuda a Rachel con su canción original. Se abrazan y ambos sonríen en los brazos del otro. Finn parece haber llegado a Quinn y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la fiesta de Rachel. En la escena en la sala de coro, Rachel y Finn se ven sentados uno junto al otro por primera vez desde su separación y se ríen entre sí, mostrando que la tensión entre ellos se ha roto. Al final del episodio, Blaine decide que es "100% gay", y Rachel no está molesta. Ella decide usar esto como su inspiración para escribir canciones. 'Original Song' Finn ayuda a Rachel con su nueva canción original. En las regionales Rachel y Finn se están mirando el uno al otro durante la presentación de los Trineros de "Candles", hasta que Quinn los interrumpe. Rachel también le dedica "Get it Right" a Finn, y cuando lo canta, él parece muy conmovido y tocado y muestra una sonrisa en su actuación, y casi parece como si fuera a tener una revelación. Rachel y Finn se abrazan al final de su actuación, paralela a la de los regionales en la primera temporada; mintras, Quinn mira celosa. 'Born This Way' El episodio comienza con New Directions En el escenario bailando. en ese momento Finn golpea a Rachel en el rostro, rompiendole la nariz. Por sentirse culpable, acompaña a Rachel al medico donde este le dice que se debe hacer una rinosplastia, diciendo que esto seria bueno para su carrera. Como modelo de nariz, Rachel escogue a Quinn quien la acompaña a una prueba con el cirujano que le muestra mediante el photoshop como quedaria su nariz.Esto causa problemas entre Finn y Quinn ya que ell no esta de acuerdo con la cirugia, dejandolo claro al decirle a Rachel que es hermosa delante de todo New Directions. Prom Queen Finn esta celoso por que Jesse regreso y es la pareja de Rachel en el baile de graduacion a lo que a la mitad de la cancion I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You" en el escenario, una pelea comienza en la pista de baile entre Finn y Jesse St.James, ya que Jesse estaba a punto de besar a Rachel Mientras seFinn y Jesse se pelean Becky va a avisarle a Sue que hay disturbios. Sue aparece allí justo en el momento en que Finn lanza un puñetazo y los saca a los dos hacia afuera, impidiéndoles que vuelvan a entrar al baile. 'New York' Rachel tiene que elegir entre amor y su carrerathumb|201px|Finn queria recuperar a Rachel en New York, pero finalmente elige su carrera y Finn queda con el corazon roto despues de cantarle una balada que es rechazada estando en Nueva York. En medio de las Nacionales, left|thumb|Finchel Finn y Rachel se besan en medio de su actuacion en el escenario. Eso los hace perder, ya de vuelta al colegio, Finn y Rachel estan juntos y van a escuchar la ultima reunion del Glee Club del año. Tercera Temporada En The Purple Piano Project aparecen juntos aun, sin haber tenido ninguna pelea en el verano. Finn no sabe que hacer con su futuro, mientras que Rachel esta muy decidida a entrar en NYADA.thumb|monchele sera de verdad?? En' I Am Unicorn', Finn se encuentra trabajando en el taller de Burt, y rachel va a verlo para aliviarse de la tensión de su audición. Comparten el primer beso de la temporada. Rachel intenta convencer a Finn de interpretar a Tony '''en West Side Story, pero el se rehusa. En Asian F, Finn apoya totalmente a Rachel el diva-off por el rol de Maria, pero al final del episodio, cuando Rachel decide postularse como presidente de la clase, surge un conflicto interno de Finn sobre si votar a Rachel o a su hermano en las elecciones.thumb|left|222px|The Spanish Teacher En '''Pot O' Gold Finn consigue a un nuevo miembro para el Glee Club (Rory) y durante la presentación de Take Care Of Yourself, cuando canta I love you, Rachel mira a Finn, y sonrie. En The First Time, Rachel busca tener su primer vez en un principio porque se sentía insegura de su presentación de Maria, debido a su inexperiencia. Finn se siente ofendido cuando se entera de las verdaderas intenciones de Rachel. Luego, al final del episodio, Rachel consuela a Finn por no haber sido elegido por el reclutador de fútbol y le da su virginidad. thumb|left|302px thumb|left|Finn proponiendole matrimonio a Rachel En Yes/No Rachel le canta Without you, al final del episodio Finn le propone matrimonio a esta. En Michael Finn le pide a Rachel que se quede.y le dice que sabe que casarse es una gran decision y le canta I Just Can't Stop Loving You Y Rachel lo dije y se hace un dueto Finchel. Rachel le da una respuesta a Finn. thumb|left|242px En Heart, en el auditorio, Finn y Rachel reciben la misma nota diciéndoles que se encuentren allí con alguien. Se oyen voces, y descubren que se trata de los padres de Rachel, Hiram y LeRoy , cantando "Chapel of Love".thumb|205px Les dicen a los chicos que Burt y Carole les contaron acerca de su compromiso y que ellos los apoyan. Ellos deciden realizar una cena en su casa invitando a los Hudson-Hummels. Rachel y Finn anuncian que están comprometidos, generando opiniones diversas. En la habitación de Rachel , la pareja se prepara para ir la cama, y ella le dice acerca de su ritual de antes de dormir. Finn va a usar el baño, por lo que ella se asusta y discuten como será en Nueva York. Él sale de su habitación diciéndole que ella no tendrá que preocuparse por compartir la cama y ella lanza su peine hacia la puerta enojada. Luego se besan,arreglan su pelea y van a Bradstix. En On My Way, Finn y Rachel hacen una decisión repentina sobre su fecha de boda y deciden casarse despues de las Regionales . En los primeros 30 segundos de Big Brother se sabrá si se casaron.thumb|Finchel en "Big Brother" thumb|left|268px Canciones Duetos (Temporada 1) thumb|Finchel en la cena de los Berry *No Air de Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown. (Throwdown) *Smile de Lily Allen. (Mattress) *Borderline/Open Your Heart de Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *Faithfully de Journey (Journey) Duetos (Temporada 2) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart de Elton John and KiKi Dee. (Duets) *With You I'm Born Again de Billy Preston and Syeeta Wright. (Duets) *Dammit Janet de Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Last Christmas de Wham! (A Very Glee Christmas) *Pretending de Glee. (New York) Otras canciones *You're The One That I Want de Grease (Pilot/Hairography) *Don't Stop Believin' de Journey. (Pilot) *Keep Holding On de Avril Lavigne. (Throwdown) *Imagine de John Lennon (Hairography) *You Can't Always Get What You Want de the Rolling Stones (Sectionals) *My Life Would Suck Without You de Kelly Clarkson (Sectionals) *Hello Goodbye de The Beatles (Hell-O) *Run Joey Run de David Geddes (Bad Reputation) *Total Eclipse of the Heart de Bonnie Tyler (Bad Reputation) *One de U2. (Laryngitis) *SING de My Chemical Romance. (Comeback) Cantadas en Grupo *Push It de Salt-n-Pepa (Showmance) *Somebody To Love de Queen (The Rhodes Not Taken) *Jump de Van Halen (Mattress) *Smile de Charlie Chaplin. (Mattress) *Like a Prayer de Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' de Journey. (Journey) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) de Journey. (Journey) *One of Us de Joan Osborne. (Grilled Cheesus) *Marry You de Bruno Mars. (Furt) *Loser Like GLEEK (Original Song) *Don't Stop de Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) *I Love New York/New York, New York de Madonna/From "On the Town" (New York) *Light Up the World (New York) Curiosidades * Hay rumores que dicen que ellos dos están saliendo en la vida real, * Será la primera pareja en casarse. * En Heart dijeron que se casarian en mayo.Pero On My Way fue estrenado el 21 de febrero,en dicho episodio se casarian. Al final no lo hicieron por el accidente de Quinn. * Son la pareja principal de la serie * Son la pareja con más solos y duetos en todos los episodios Galeria 1x05_Finn_and_Rachel_share_a_kiss.PNG 1305599442902_f.jpg araceli.jpg Finn-Rachel-3-finn-and-rachel-15094781-302-381.jpg 63077 441271092043 55482772043 5082717 8111296 n.jpg 309.avi 002556595.jpg 309.avi 002534156.jpg 309.avi 002429260.jpg 309.avi 002372286.jpg 309.avi 002363736.jpg Finn-Rachel-finn-and-rachel-15797543-1580-888.jpg tumblr_llthdwmvnq1qfyijao1_400.jpg vlcsnap-2011-05-06-18h44m50s235.png zin7eymiwl2ojmiwhg4c77c43d5d65e_finn-y-rachel_m.jpg 225311_226007504080645_137599332921463_1125834_7991122_n.jpg Rachel_and_Finn_in_Journey.jpg glee-kiss-that-ruined-nationals.jpg rachel-lea-michele-finn-corey-monteith-sex-scene.png tumblr_ludjdx70XH1qlp7rso1_500.gif keke.jpg rachel-and-finn.png 204-Duets-glee-4.jpg rachel-finn-finn-and-rachel-11383080-1701-2560.jpg imagesiu.jpg Glee_Wallpaper(3).jpg Finchel1234.jpg Monchele glee 3d.jpg|Cory y Lea agarrandose las manos FINCHEL-S03-E13-ANIMATION-S-GIF-finn-and-rachel-29074726-500-350.gif Videos thumb|300px|left Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Principales